1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for fixing or removing a surfboard fin and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A surfboard fin is fixed when it is used, and removed when it is not used because if the fin is not removed when the fin is not used, it produces an inconvenient state during transportation of the surfboard and the like. However, at present, fixing or removing is performed using certain screws. This work requires much amount of labor for it and a surfboard playing person feels much inconvenience for this work. [Patent Document 1] No specific prior art document [Non-patent Document 1]
All the surfboard fins described in a surfing magazine and the like are fixed or removed through screws.